Peachy Rose
by SakineSamus
Summary: B. Mario is so mean. He ridicules B. Peach constantly, but she doesn't know it's only a childish display of affection. Baby Mario/Baby Peach AU oneshot


**A/N: I got inspired to write this oneshot while I was playing Mario Kart Wii. I'm always inspired when I play video games. xD The truth is, I detest Baby Peach ughh, I hate children, but I decided to write a fanfic based on her and Baby Mario. Everytime I play Mario Kart Wii, I'm always Baby Mario! Baby Mario and Baby Luigi are the cutest!**

**And I want cake, now. T.T**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. IF I DID, I WOULD HAVE ACTUALLY MADE BABY PEACH OR BABY DAISY NON-EXISTANT.**

A baby girl sat on the floor of her bedroom, surrounded by other fancy toys. She was a four year old, with golden strands of hair and baby blue eyes. With a cute, white pony in one hand, she brought her doll towards it.

Minding her own business, she picked up a male doll from within reach and hummed a tune to herself. Playing by herself could be a little lonely for her, but she didn't mind it sometimes. This only exercised her creativity.

Someone with rich, blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and broad shoulders entered her room. A smile curled on his face when he saw his daughter innocently playing her toys.

"Oh Peach," he called for the little girl's attention.

"Yes, Daddy?" she replied, her eyes refusing to tear away from her dolls.

"How do you like your new birthday toys?" he asked. Peach's birthday was yesterday, and as the rich little girl she is, she recieved bountiful amounts of gifts from her dad. Some friends dropped by her small birthday party to give her gifts.

"I like them very much, Daddy," her blue eyes finally gazed upon her father. He grinned, and then knelt in front of his beloved child.

"Mrs. Mario is dropping over to retrieve some things. She's bringing Mario along, too," silently Peach gagged at the name of 'Mario.'

She didn't like him very much. He was always the little trouble-maker who picked on her all the time. Fortunately, Luigi and Daisy were always there to break up their arguements and even physical fights. He would yank at her pretty hair, kick dirt on her frilly, pink dress, or stick out his tongue and name-call her.

"Mmmm, is Luigi coming, too?" She breathed her question with a surge of hope.

"Luigi is sick, hon," Peach's heart sank. So long for the new birthday dress she just got. For sure, he would tarnish the garment as he had done to numerous other ones.

"Okay," meekly she replied, not liking this at all. That was when the doorbell rang, and her dad quickly sprung up.

"Must be them," he said in a hasty whisper and sprinted towards the door. Peach bit her lip, but decided to continue playing with her toys. Maybe she can just ignore him and play by herself?

Mr. Toadstool opened the door to find the maiden with her son beside her. He reached about her knee-level. Mario wore blue overalls over his bright red shirt, and a red cap. Mrs. Mario had a funny button nose similar to her children's, and wavy, long brown hair. Mr. Toadstool greeted the attractive woman in, following a 'disgruntled' looking baby.

"Peach is in her room," Peach's dad pointed to the room deep within the hallway. Almost as if excited, Mario scurried into her room.

"He's so cute," she chortled and turned to Mr. Toadstool.

"Here's the videos you wanted," he heaved several DVD cases in her arms.

"Thanks," she beamed and shoved them in a plastic bag she carried along with her.

"How's Luigi?" he slanted his lip to form a worried look.

"He's getting better," she commented.

Meanwhile, Mario creaked the door slightly open to see the blonde girl fiddling with her toys. She heard his prescence. Her stomach turned irritably.

"Hi Peach," he greeted, trying hard not to sound enthusiastically, giving her vibes that he would rather be at home playing video games than having her around.

"Hi, Mario," she glared at him through the corner of her eyes. She gave him the cold shoulder.

"Pff, dolls, again?" he sneered. A vein throbbed at her temple, but she chose to ignore his annoying comments. Thinking this had no offense towards her, Mario chose to spat another insult.

"Why're you still wearing a diaper? Aren't you four already?" Not being able to contain her annoyance, she swiftly turned around at the brusque child before her.

"Why're you such a jerk!?" she pouted, her upper lip rising, arms crossed, and cheeks flushing red.

"I'm just saying," he raised both arms out in a questioning gesture. Again, she repeated the same cold shoulder and turned her back on him. A female doll lay behind her. Seemingly kind, he snatched the doll and held it to her.

"You forget her," he said without a hint of irritation. She swung around and saw the doll in front of her face.

"Thanks," she muttered, scanning the doll as if he tainted it or something.

"She looks like you," he commented. She turned to gape at him, thinking this was a change in behavior.

"Umm, yeah, she's ugly!" he insulted. This infuriated her as she clutched furiously at the hem of her pink gown.

"At least she's better looking than you!" she gritted her teeth as her face turned even redder.

"True, she looks like a better looking guy than me," he replied with almost the same hatred towards her.

"You are just too much!" she fumed and shoved the little boy, toppling over. At this moment, she knew he would retaliate, and they would cause a large ruckus.

But this didn't happen. Instead, Mario got up on his feet with clenched fists. It looked like he was going to whirl the next attack, but he loosened up his tense self and merely glowered at her.

"Here, I made your daughter a birthday cake," Mario's mother handed Peach's father a delicious, chocolate and strawberry cake. The frosting was a bright white with small tints of pink in it, along with fresh strawberries on them. The spongy part of the cake itself was a chocolate brown, with small layers coated with vanilla ice cream.

"Wow, this looks good," Mr. Toadstool complimented, hoping he wasn't drooling in front of her. "I'm not sure we need anymore though, because we already got a cake from the birthday party yesterday."

"Nonsense, you can't have too much of cake!" she brushed his comment away and looked at the clock at the kitchen wall. It was around seven o' clock, and she knew better than to hang around even longer. Mr. Mario would be coming home soon, and the baby-sitter was about to leave.

Peach and Mario were still in her bedroom, this time playing dolls with each other.

"I can't believe he's playing this with me," she thought to herself, though her idea of 'playing' wasn't exactly up to par with what the two were doing.

"Hi, I'm giving out invitations to a party," Mario acted out as the male doll talking to her female one, "I'm inviting ugly people." He snickered at what he just said, but Peach wasn't laughing along.

"Ughh, will you stop making fun of me!?" she squeaked furiously with a frown. Seriously, how was she able to put up with his teasing?

"Mario!" a voice echoed through the house. "We have to go now!" The little boy got up to his feet.

"Okay, Mom!" He slanted his eyes towards the unhappy little girl whose back was turned.

"Aren't you going now?" She scowled frustratedly. Surprisingly, he dug inside of his side pocket and unraveled a beautiful rose clip. She gasped at the sight of it lying on the palm of his hand.

"Is that for me?" her eyes widened.

"No, it's for me," he sarcastically snapped and gave it to her. If she hadn't been so bewildered over his gift, she would have directed a rude comment towards him, but she chose not to.

"It's pretty," she cradled the clip delicately with her fingers. The rose was a peachy hue with sparkles. Knowing he had to leave, he hustled out of the door. Before he left, he pressed his back against the wall and cleared his throat.

"My mom insisted on getting you it, and I'm still glad I didn't go to your birthday party!" he darted off before she could say anything else.

Mario saw his mom and Mr. Toadstool still standing around the kitchen counter. He ran up to his mother's legs and tugged at the hem of her long pencil skirt.

"Mom, let's go now," he urged her, then ran off outside to his vehicle when she wouldn't budge. Peach hurried out of her room to bid him and his mother goodbye.

"Look, Peach, Mrs. Mario was kind enough to bake you a cake," Mr. Toadstool showed the cake to Peach. How did Mrs. Mario know her favorite flavors of cake were chocolate and strawberry?

"Thanks for the cake and hair pin," she thanked while holding the clip in her hand.

"You're welcome, but you should really thank Mario, he was the one with the idea," Peach's eyes widened at her statement. Did she just hear her clearly? Knowing she was dumb-founded, his mother resumed.

"You should have seen him," she laughed a little, remembering the events, "he was so persistant in buying you something after we missed the birthday party." True, Mario wasn't able to come to her birthday party because Luigi was too sick to go.

"He bought the hair pin himself, and he kept insisting on baking a cake for you. Poor guy, he really wanted to come to your birthday party," she waved goodbye to the other two and headed to her car, with Mario 'eagerly' waiting to go home.

Peach looked at the cake, and then at her hair clip. Her heart beat faster than usual, which was quite unusual for her. Maybe Mario wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
